Please don't go
by Cristal Evans
Summary: SongFic com a música Please Don't Go - Kc and The Sunshine Band / James e Lily...


**Disclaimer: Os personagens, lugares, nomes e tudo o mais que possam encontrar aqui, não me pertencem, mas sim, a _J.K.Rowling, Warner Bross_ e todos que lucraram com os livros e filmes do _Harry Potter, _a música também não me pertence e eu não terei fins lucrativos com esta fic.**

* * *

**_Please don't go - K.C. and The Sunshine Band_**

Quando Lily ouviu aqueles primeiros acordes, logo reconheceu a música trouxa que tanto adorava. Estava prestes a sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda, mas virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo e sua fúria extinguiu-se rapidamente.

_**I love you  
**__**Yeah  
**__**Babe, I love you so  
**__**I want you to know  
**__**That I'm going to miss your love  
**__**The minute you walk out that door**_

_Eu te amo  
__Sim  
__Querida, Eu te amo tanto  
__Eu quero que você saiba  
__Que eu sentirei falta do seu amor  
__No Momento que você passar por aquela porta_

James Potter. O garoto que a tirava do sério, que a perseguia, aquele que havia acabado de receber um tapa, estava cantando aquela música e olhando diretamente em sua direção. Os outros três marotos, atrás dele, tocavam habilmente instrumentos trouxas. A garota estranhou o fato, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas continuou a observar a cena, admirada.

_**So please don't go  
**__**Don't go  
**__**Don't go away  
**__**Please don't go  
**__**Don't go**_

_Então Por favor não vá  
__Não vá  
__Não vá embora  
__Por favor não vá  
__Não vá_

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestarem atenção no garoto. A marca vermelha da mão da ruiva estava bastante visível no rosto do rapaz, mas ele não se importava. Queria, apenas, que ela não fosse embora. Queria tê-la para sempre ao seu lado. Amava-a e queria que ela soubesse disso.

_**I'm begging you to stay  
**__**If you leave  
**__**At least in my lifetime  
**__**I've had one dream come true  
**__**I was blessed to be loved  
**__**By someone as wonderful as you**_

_Se você partir  
__Pelo menos enquanto eu viver  
__Eu tive um sonho que se realizou  
__Eu fui abençoado para ser amado  
__Por alguém tão maravilhosa como você_

Ele sorriu ao ver que a garota estava corada. O beijo que acontecera há alguns minutos havia provado que ela não o odiava. Ele tinha certeza de que ela o queria. Ela também o amava e ele sabia.

_**Hey, hey, hey  
**__**Yeah  
**__**Babe, I love you so  
**__**I, I want you to know  
**__**That I'm going to miss your love  
**__**The minute you walk out that door**_

_Hey, Hey, Hey  
__Sim  
__Querida, Eu te amo tanto  
__Eu, eu quero que você saiba  
__Que eu sentirei falta do seu amor  
__No Momento que você passar por aquela porta_

Lily já não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Parecia um sonho. Sentia seu rosto arder em chamas, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele maroto que tirava sua paz. Lembranças do beijo vieram à sua mente. Um beijo ao qual ela havia correspondido sem saber por quê. Agora ela sabia. Porque o amava.

_**So please don't go  
**__**Don't go  
**__**Don't go away  
**__**Hey, hey, hey  
**__**I need your love  
**__**I'm down on my knees  
**__**Beggin' please, please, please  
**__**Don't go  
**__**Don't you hear me baby**_

_Então Por favor não vá  
__Não vá  
__Não vá embora  
__Hey, Hey, Hey  
__Eu preciso do seu amor  
__Eu estou de joelhos  
__Implorando: Por favor, Por favor, Por favor  
__Não vá  
__Você não me ouve, querida?_

Ele parou na frente da ruiva e ajoelhou-se segurando a mão dela. Esqueceu-se completamente que não estavam sozinho. Cantava com todo o seu coração, colocando aquele sentimento profundo em cada palavra.

_**Don't leave me now  
**__**Oh, no, no, no, no  
**__**Please don't go  
**__**I want you to know  
**__**That I, I, I, love you so  
**__**Please don't leave me baby  
**__**Please don't go**_

_Não me deixe agora  
__Oh, não, não, não, não  
__Por favor não vá  
__Eu quero que você saiba  
__Que eu, eu, eu, te amo tanto  
__Não me deixe, querida  
__Por favor não vá_

A música parou. Ele olhou-a nos olhos. Tudo o que se ouvia era o mais completo silêncio. Todos pareciam ter parado de respirar, apenas esperando a reação da ruiva. Mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu seu coração parar de bater quando ele se levantou, sem deixar de fitá-la. Com a mão livre, acariciou o rosto corado da garota e viu uma lágrima solitária rolar daqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

- Eu te amo tanto, Lily. Por favor, não vá embora. – Ele suspirou e continuou – Eu vou perguntar pela última vez. Lily Evans, você aceita sair comigo?

Os segundos que se seguiram foram os mais longos da vida do rapaz. O mundo parecia ter parado de girar, o ar havia se esvaído de seus pulmões, sentia-se vazio, apenas esperando uma resposta. Tudo o que lhe restava era a esperança.

Lily sorriu. Nunca esperaria uma declaração como aquela vinda do maroto. Ele sempre a convidava para sair, mas ela nunca havia imaginado que o garoto pudesse amá-la realmente. Achava ser apenas um desafio, mas ele já provara que não. Ela não era um mero desafio.

- Sim, James, eu aceito sair com você. – Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

O garoto ficou estático por alguns segundos, tentando digerir o que ela havia dito. Esperou por tanto tempo aquele momento que parecia ser apenas mais um dos seus inúmeros sonhos. Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez era real. Ela, Lily Evans, estava ali, em seus braços, dizendo que aceitava sair com ele. Abraçou-a com força e girou-a no ar, arrancando risadas da ruiva e aplausos dos outros grifinórios que estavam na sala comunal.

Viu os outros marotos, sorridentes, observarem-nos e sentiu-se ainda mais feliz. Havia sido difícil convencê-los a aprender a tocar aquela música. Há muito tempo planejava aquela declaração que esperava fazer no dia da formatura, dali um mês, mas o destino apressou as coisas. Aquele beijo tão gostosamente retribuído o fez criar coragem de declarar-se ali mesmo, naquele dia, naquele momento, na sala comunal da grifinória. E ele precisou reconhecer, aquele era o melhor momento.

Separaram-se, ambos sorridentes, e ele a beijou. Ela não impôs resistência alguma, apenas deixou aqueles lábios doces tomarem conta dos seus, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer e sensações até então desconhecidas por ambos. As sensações do mais belo e profundo amor.

* * *

**N/A: Primeira song-fic!! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Eu estava escutando essa música e achei perfeeeita para o meu casal favorito!! ;D rsrsrsrs...**

**Reviews, é claro, são muito bem-vindas... ;D **

**Beijinhos,**

**Cristal Evans.**


End file.
